Giorno Felice, Gokudera kun
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: Gokudera Hayato odiaba su cumpleaños. Odiaba ese día porque lo hacía sentir miserable, furioso con su familia y consigo mismo, pero sobre todo, lo hacía sentir muy solo. Pero ese día, ese 9 de Septiembre, esos sentimientos cambiaron.


_Resubido por problemas con la cuenta de FFN._

**Título: **Giorno Felice, Gokudera-kun. (Feliz Día, Gokudera-kun)

**Advertencias:** Un pequeño spoiler del Arco del Futuro (sobre la familia de Gokudera) y mención de personajes del Arco de Simon.

**Dedicado a:** Gokudera Hayato, por supuesto. Y a mi querida Famiglia, ¡Aprecio mucho su amistad, chicos! ¡Los quiero, muchas gracias por todo! :D

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Giorno Felice, Gokudera-kun**

Odiaba su cumpleaños, lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Odiaba su cumpleaños porque lo hacía sentir miserable, lo hacía sentir furioso con su familia y consigo mismo, pero sobre todo, lo hacía sentir… muy solo.

Una lágrima cristalina, llena de sentimientos, amenazó con resbalar por su mejilla, pero él no se lo permitió. Porque sabía por experiencia que una vez derramada la primera lágrima ya no podría detenerse, por más que lo intentara. Y Gokudera Hayato no puede permitirse llorar, mucho menos puede permitirse presentarse tan temprano en la mañana ante el Honorable Décimo Vongola en un estado de depresión y con los ojos hinchados y rojos por culpa de las lágrimas.

Miró el reloj digital de su mesa de noche. 7:10 de la mañana. Era más o menos la hora en la que las sirvientas del castillo solían despertarlo el 9 de Septiembre. En el momento en el que abría los ojos ya se encontraba de pie en el piso frío siendo preparado para la extravagante fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría desde temprano. Ese día siempre lo esperaba con ansias propias de un infante, hasta que cumplió sus ocho años. No recordaba bien que día fue el que escuchó a las estúpidas sirvientas hablando acerca de esa hermosa mujer que solía visitarlo durante los tres primeros años de su vida, pero si recuerda con claridad todo lo que sintió al descubrir que ella era su madre, y al descubrir el destino que había tenido que sufrir. Sintió profundo odio hacia su Padre, el hombre que le arrebató a su Madre desde el principio; Odio hacia su familia en general, por haberle ocultado tan importante verdad; Odio hacia todos aquellos que se atrevieron a hablar de él y de su madre a sus espaldas e incluso llegaron a discriminarlo a él por ser un hijo ilegítimo y a ella por ser una amante; Odio hacia su cumpleaños, el fatídico día en el que, hacía cinco años, había perdido a la única persona que lo amaba de verdad.

Años después de ese día, cuando descubrió la verdad oculta acerca del amor de sus padres, de la enfermedad incurable de su madre, y del accidente el día de su tercer cumpleaños, lo único que hizo fue odiar más el 9 de Septiembre, si es que se puede. Pero esta vez los motivos para odiarlo eran diferentes: Odiaba ese día porque lo cambió todo, todo en su vida. Y estaba enojado consigo mismo, más que con otra persona, incluso mucho más que con su padre, porque gracias a lo que ocurrió ese día, o más precisamente a la falsa verdad acerca de ese día, dejó que su alma fuera consumida por el odio, el resentimiento y la venganza. No volvió a confiar en nadie. No volvió a permitirse ser feliz. Le había dolido además el hecho de que ya no podía culpar a su Padre, él no había matado a su Madre, él la había amado tanto como a su hijo, ¿y cómo le agradecía Hayato? Escapando de casa y rompiendo todo lazo con él. Esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaba al peliplata, el hecho de haber desechado toda posibilidad de reconciliación con su Padre, de no haber dado una oportunidad ni al mayor ni a sí mismo para volver a ser feliz.

7:20 de la mañana. Hayato se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir de su departamento. Por supuesto, desde hace mucho que ya estaba listo, así que como siempre, puntual como era en lo que concernía al Décimo, llegó en poco tiempo a la casa Sawada. Como no quería interrumpir el desayuno familiar, se quedó esperando afuera, hasta que llegó… esa molesta persona.

-¡Buenas, Gokudera!

-Idiota del Baseball… Tu como siempre arruinándome la mañana con esa estúpida sonrisa. – Fue el malhumorado saludo del peliplata.

-Haha, hoy te noto más amargado que de costumbre. ¡Vamos, anímate! ¡Después de todo hoy es- ! – Yamamoto no pudo terminar su frase porque Gokudera, agresivo como solo él podía ser, se le lanzó encima con las bombas listas en sus manos. La fuerza con la que intentó callar al espadachín fue tan grande que ambos cayeron al suelo, el peliplata aún amenazando a un sorprendido Takeshi.

-Idiota, dices una palabra más y te meto una bomba por donde te quepa.

-Calma, calma. – El más alto recompuso su sonrisa y, como siempre, intentó calmar los instintos asesinos de la Tormenta. Al parecer el atributo de la Calma que posee Yamamoto funcionó a la perfección, porque Hayato guardó sus armas y se puso de pie.

Una vez que Takeshi estuvo de pie también, el italiano le soltó de repente, adivinando lo que el otro le iba a preguntar:

-Odio mi cumpleaños. Fin de la historia.

-Haha, aún no puedes confiar del todo en mí, ¿cierto? – Le dijo el Guardián de la Lluvia un poco decepcionado, pero con su típica sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no entramos a saludar?

-Idiota, es muy temprano. Deben estar desayunando, sería de mala educación interrumpirlos, ¿qué acaso tu madre no te enseño buenos modales?

-Nunca conocí a mi mamá, Gokudera.

Eso dejó al italiano momentáneamente en shock. No lo sabía. Tampoco es que le hubiera prestado mucha atención al hecho de que nunca había visto a la madre de Yamamoto en el restaurante. Pero definitivamente lo que más le sorprendió, y le molestó, fue que el espadachín dijo esa frase con una sonrisa en el rostro, otra de sus estúpidas e insoportables sonrisas.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle un feroz _"¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso con una sonrisa, maldito Idiota del Baseball?_", pero fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Sawada Nana llamándolos desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! ¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenas, Nana-san!

-¡Muy buenos días, Señora! – No hace falta decir que el saludo vino acompañado de una profunda reverencia por parte del italiano, mientras que su compañero se había limitado a sonreír y alzar una mano. "_Vaya que sí es maleducado_", pensó Gokudera mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tsu-kun tardará un poco en salir, ¿por qué no pasan mientras lo esperan? – Ofreció la mujer con una sonrisa calurosa.

-Claro. – Fue la respuesta inmediata del mayor, mientras que el otro lo miraba atónito por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba a la madre del Décimo.

-Espe- ¡Yamamoto! – Protestó Gokudera, pero no pudo evitar que su personalidad competitiva saliera - ¡No entres antes que yo!

Los tres entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala, pero antes de abrir la puerta los instintos de Gokudera hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

-¿Qué pasa, Gokudera? ¿Por qué te detienes tan de repente? Eso no es de buena educación. – Le dijo el espadachín en un inocente intento por molestarle.

-¡Cállate! Mis instintos me dicen que hay algo de verdad horrible tras esa puerta. No es prudente acercarnos.

-¿Y desde cuando tu eres apto para hablar de prudencia? – La pregunta no vino ni de Nana ni de Takeshi, sino de Reborn, que saltó desde las escaleras para propinarle al peliplata una certera patada en la cabeza como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-¡Reborn-san! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Definitivamente no eres apto para ser la Mano Derecha de Tsuna, Gokudera. – La afirmación seria del Arcobaleno del Sol dejó al Guardián sin palabras, pálido como un fantasma.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Yamamoto en vista de que Hayato no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Tsuna está en esa habitación. ¿Qué tal si ese algo horrible se trata de él en una situación de peligro?

Con esa oración el peliplata se recompuso de inmediato y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta para abrirla, sin importarle que no estuviera asegurada. El, ahora inservible, pedazo de madera cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y el culpable se paró sobre ella a la vez que lanzaba a los cuatro vientos uno de sus particulares gritos:

-¡¿Décimo, está bien?

Un segundo después se tomó el tiempo de analizar la escena. En el primero en que fijó su atención fue en el motivo de su preocupación, Tsuna. El chico estaba aparentemente bien, pero tenía una de sus comunes expresiones de sorpresa-susto-de-muerte y estaba algo pálido, por no mencionar que estaba totalmente estático debido al shock por la intromisión. Después vio a los mocosos, Fuuta, I-Pin, y la Vaca Estúpida. El primero al lado de Tsuna, bastante sorprendido también; los otros dos en el suelo, en una posición un tanto extraña, como si hubieran estado peleando y de repente se hubieran congelado. Luego pudo ver a Bianchi, Chrome, Kyoko y Haru... un momento, ¿qué hacían esas tres chicas en casa del Décimo tan temprano? Fuera de eso, las tres estaban sonriendo, las menores algo nerviosas y la mayor con total naturalidad, como si ya se lo esperara. Todo estaba en silencio sepulcral hasta que…

-¡Cabeza de Pulpo! ¡No nos asustes así! – _Genial, la presencia que faltaba para arruinar la "calma",_ fue lo que pensó Gokudera mientras miraba con enojo al chico de pie al lado del marco de la puerta. - ¡Somos nosotros los que deberíamos haberte asustado al extremo!

-Onii-san… íbamos a sorprenderlo, no a asustarlo… - Murmuró Tsuna, quien ya se había recompuesto (ya no le costaba tanto tiempo porque estaba bastante acostumbrado a los arranques de su Guardián de la Tormenta). El castaño se acercaba cautelosamente a Gokudera y Ryohei con la intención de calmar la inevitable pelea verbal. – Vamos, vamos. No peleen ahora, ¿vamos a celebrar, sí?

Al escuchar la voz de su jefe, Hayato ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que este decía, sino que inmediatamente dejó que su preocupación aflorara.

-¡Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien? ¡¿Dónde está esa cosa horrible que quiso hacerle daño?

Sin dejar que el interpelado respondiera, Gokudera paseó de nuevo sus ojos por la habitación hasta que encontró aquello que había pasado por alto la primera vez. Lo encontró sobre la mesita de centro… esa… cosa… espeluznante, horripilante, asquerosa y mortal… un pastel de tres pisos, de diferentes tonos de color violeta y con una cantidad espantosa de animales rastreros saliendo por todas partes… Poison Cooking.

Al reconocer la comida de su hermana mayor el cuerpo de Gokudera se dobló dramáticamente y calló sobre la puerta con un ruido sordo.

-Hayato, – Siseó su hermana con una voz peligrosamente dulce. - ¿qué tipo de reacción es esa? Onee-chan hizo este pastel con mucho amor para ti, ¿sabes? Porque hoy es un día muy especial.

Milagrosamente, al escuchar las última palabras de Bianchi, el interpelado dejó de prestar atención a su agonía y se puso de pie con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-¿… Día especial? No te refieres a…

Pero Tsuna no lo dejó continuar, no lo dejó caer más en la depresión.

-Feliz día del Guardián de la Tormenta, Gokudera-kun.

-¡Feliz día del Guardián de la Tormenta! – Dijeron todos los demás en perfecto coro.

El interpelado estaba completamente en shock mientras miraba a Tsuna.

-¿… Día del… Guardián… de la Tormenta?

Tsuna le sonrió cálidamente. Una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que solo el Cielo puede dar.

Reborn se adelantó y contestó la pregunta.

-Así es. Oficialmente hoy, 9 de Septiembre, se celebra el Día del Guardián de la Tormenta. Y tú, Gokudera Hayato, tienes el honor de ser el primer Guardián de la Tormenta al que se le rinde homenaje.

-Fue idea de Tsuna. – Le siguió Bianchi – Incluso habló con el Noveno para que oficializara la festividad en la Famiglia.

-¿E-El Décimo… hizo eso… por mí? – Preguntó atónito mirando al castaño.

-S-Sí. Supimos que no te gusta tu cumpleaños, pero yo quería celebrarlo de alguna forma, porque somos tus amigos, así que se me ocurrió… ¿no te gusta? – la expresión de nerviosismo y el sonrojo en el rostro de Tsuna desaparecieron en cuando notó que el peliplata bajaba la mirada y escondía sus ojos con la sombra de su cabello.

El Décimo Vongola se decepcionó. Había esperado la típica reacción de felicidad de Gokudera, esa que hace de cachorro alegre cuando le regala algo, lo halaga o simplemente hace referencia a su cargo en la Familia Vongola. Se decepcionó porque creía conocer a su Guardián, desde que se le ocurrió la idea creyó firmemente que haría feliz a la Tormenta, en ningún momento esperó que eso hiciera que pusiera semejante expresión de… ¿Alegría?

Si, Hayato había levantado la cabeza y había sonreído con verdadera felicidad, una expresión pura que ninguno de los presentes había visto jamás, ni siquiera Bianchi. Y eso no era todo, y Tsuna fue el primero que lo notó.

-G-Gokudera-kun… ¿estás llorando?

Al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, el interpelado no lo negó.

-S-Sí. Lo siento, Décimo. – le dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de la camisa.

Después de eso el peliplata sorprendió a todos de nuevo con la sonrisa más sincera que hubieran visto en él, y aunque el chico miraba directamente a Tsuna, todos supieron que lo siguiente que dijo iba dirigido a todos los presentes, no solo al Décimo.

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz.

El solo escuchar la sinceridad en esas palabras, el solo ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Gokudera Hayato, el solo apreciar las lágrimas que se comenzaban a formar de nuevo en sus ojos verdes, hizo que todos los presentes se enternecieran hasta el punto de que las mujeres, sobre todo Bianchi, soltaron lágrimas de alivio y alegría. El ambiente se tornó simplemente cálido, tan cálido como el Cielo que lo envuelve todo.

El momento emotivo dio paso a una breve fiesta con un Gokudera igual de animado que siempre (peleando con Ryohei, Yamamoto y, por supuesto, Lambo). Nadie probó el pastel con la excusa de que estaba muy temprano para comer dulce, así que después de unos minutos Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome y Kyoko se dirigieron a la secundaria Namimori, con algo de prisa por miedo a ser mordidos hasta la muerte si llegaban tarde, pero igualmente animados. Durante el camino estuvieron hablando trivialidades, recordando buenos momentos que incluían al Guardián de la Tormenta, e imaginando cómo sería la fiesta que tenía planeada Shitt P. para la tarde; definitivamente no sería una fiesta normal, no con la Familia Simon, la Familia Vongola y la Pandilla de Kokuyo en un mismo lugar… podía llegar a ser peligroso. Y aún más si se consideraba la posibilidad de que los Simon hubiesen invitado a otros grupos como la Familia Tomaso (aunque estos realmente no se podían considerar un peligro, sino más bien una molestia), o mucho peor aún, a los Varia.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, – había dicho Yamamoto - será divertido si todos celebran, y entre más mejor. – La frase se ganó un grito de insulto inevitable de parte de Gokudera, con la excusa de que eso traería problemas al Décimo.

En fin, Gokudera Hayato declaró (no en voz alta, obviamente, pues suficiente había tenido con hacerlo minutos antes) que ese día sería memorable para él. El día en que más feliz se había sentido, hasta ahora. Sabía que habría más como esos.

Si no se hubiera dejado consumir por todos esos sentimientos negativos después de conocer la falsa verdad sobre sus padres, si no hubiera escapado de casa por el odio hacia su familia, si no hubiera cambiado su personalidad y decidido entrar a la mafia por su propia cuenta, si no hubiera sucedido todo eso en su vida antes de conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Sería tan feliz como lo era ahora? No.

Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, sí, pero por más raro que sonara no quería volver en el tiempo para evitar que sucedieran, porque si lo hacía su futuro cambiaría, y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no quería eso. Solo quería seguir viviendo, seguir riendo con sus amigos, seguir compartiendo aventuras con ellos, seguir _luchando por ellos_. Lo que trajera ese deseo como consecuencia lo traía sin cuidado, en palabras más suyas, le importaba una mierda. Y en cuanto a su Padre, esta vez sí contestaría a la llamada que de seguro le haría en la noche del 9 de Septiembre. Ahora se sentía más fuerte que nunca, más capaz de confiar y de perdonar.

Y cuando el Día del Guardián de la Tormenta terminara, cuando el cumpleaños de Gokudera Hayato terminara, sus sentimientos hacia esa cálida Familia de Namimori no cambiarían. Porque ellos le habían dado mucho, algo muy especial que nunca pensó que pudiera recibir, algo que no pensó si quiera que existiera: Amistad Verdadera.

* * *

><p><em>Este fue mi primer fic de KHR :D Espero que les haya gustado :D A mí me encantó, principalmente porque adoro la relación entre los personajes de KHR, esa amistad tan pura... <em>

_Dejen reviews por favor, no cuesta nada y me hacen feliz =D_


End file.
